Fatty and Chef Meow
Fatty and Chef Meow are two fan characters who won RandomzSunfish23901's final Vote or Die. Bio Fatty is a chocolate brown Pit Bull with darker brown spots on his body. He has dark brown ears that flop down in a similar fashion. Fatty has square teeth on his lower jaw when his mouth is open and he isn't angry. When he's angry, his mouth becomes full of sharp teeth. Fatty is overweight and is unable to run far distances when hungry. He also has a darker brown mouth and a black nose. Chef Meow is a blue cat who wears a white apron, chef hat and gloves. Chef Meow has whiskers, much like most cats. His ears are covered by his hat and he has a single sharp tooth. When in danger, his claws fly out of his paws. His tail is "average" length. He speaks in meows and hisses. Despite being a Pit Bull, Fatty is pretty peaceful. He is also pretty generous, often donating to charity. However, whenever he gets hungry or Chef Meow messes up on a recipe made specifically for him, he goes on a killing and usually goes after Chef first. Chef Meow, on the other hand, is a high-class chef. He is Fatty's best friend and usually cooks recipes for him. He often gets distracted, and pretty easily, for that matter. He may also be stubborn, never listening to others. Because of his tendency to get distracted when cooking, he often puts the wrong things in a recipe, leading Fatty to attempt to devour him. Because of their odd "cat versus dog" behavior, they often kill anything in their path on accident. They both seem to ignore everything around them when running. Episodes Starring *Can It, Will You? *Cats and Hot Dogs *Outback Style *Fluke's On You! (Chef Meow only) *Two Fat Guys and a Chef (Fatty) *Kiss the Chef (Chef Meow) *So Shallot Be *Dutch Oven *Popcorn out of Nowhere (Fatty only) *One Scoob of Ice Cream (Fatty) *Cupcake War (Chef Meow only) *Extra Cheese (Chef Meow) *A Spell to Eat (Fatty) *Kung Hei Fatty Choi *Ringing Off the Cook Featuring *For the Grater Good *Ironic Chef *Honey Bugs *Door-to-Dorror (Fatty only) *True Hen-acity *Two Fat Guys and a Chef (Chef Meow) *Get Shipwrecked, Matey (Chef Meow only) *A Burn on You *Kiss the Chef (Fatty) *Hare Heir (Chef Meow) *Lady and The Tromp *Catnip in the Bud *Heavy Tusk *Coming This Fall *Beak No Evil *Purring Rain *One Scoob of Ice Cream (Chef Meow) *Extra Cheese (Fatty) *A Spell to Eat (Chef Meow) *Sumo Enchanted Evening *Shave a Red Rag to a Bull (Chef Meow) *Sweet Sweet Marshy (Chef Meow) *Claw the Way Out (Fatty only) *Cease of Cake (Chef Meow only) *Shell of a Woman *Dead Over Heels *Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness (Chef Meow only) Appearances *Heat Haw *Sale Bird (Fatty only) *Panda-cakes *Popcorn out of Nowhere (Chef Meow only) *This Is It *Sphere to Stay *Bad Luck's Path *Pukes of Hazard (Chef Meow only) *We've Melt With This (Chef Meow only) *Sweet Sweet Marshy (Fatty) *When Shipper Comes In Deaths Chef Meow # Can It, Will You? - Dies in an explosion. # Cats and Hot Dogs - Mauled to death. # Outback Style - Mauled to death. # Fluke's On You - Freezes to death. # For the Grater Good - Skewered. # True Hen-acity - Heart is ripped out. # Heat Haw - Burnt to the bone. # Get Shipwrecked, Matey - Eaten by a sea serpent. # A Burn on You - Both he and Fatty burn to death. # Kiss the Chef - Sliced in half by a dumpster lid. # Hare Heir - Face is scrapped off. # Lady and The Tromp - Burns to death. # Dutch Oven - Died when an oven explodes. # Catnip in the Bud - Killed in an explosion. # Heavy Tusk - Either died when he got boiled and burned to death inside the deep fryer or died from the explosion. # Coming This Fall - Impaled by kebab sticks. # This Is It - Died inside the crash. # Purring Rain - Head cracked into the ground. # One Scoob of Ice Cream - Flattened by large pot. # Extra Cheese - Sliced to pieces by ceiling fan. # A Spell to Eat - Died when the restaurant burned down. # Bad Luck's Path - Hit with an arrow # Sumo Enchanted Evening - Crushed by Pando. # Ringing Off the Cook - Blasted by a fire extinguisher. # We've Melt With This - Dies in an oven explosion. # Sweet Sweet Marshy - Has his face burned. # Cease of Cake - Crushed by a sign. # Dead Over Heels - Burned to death. # Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness - Got exploded by tasting the soup. # When Shipper Comes In - Face burned on the grill. Fatty #Cats and Hot Dogs - Dies in an explosion #Outback Style - Crushed by ceiling. #Honey Bugs - Suffocates after uvula swells up. # Heat Haw - Burnt to the bone. # Two Fat Guys and a Chef - Head burnt from the inside. # A Burn on You - Both he and Chef Meow burn to death. # Lady and The Tromp - Burns to death. # Dutch Oven - Set aflame by candles. # Catnip in the Bud - Killed in an explosion. # Heavy Tusk - Impaled by Mint Chip's quills. # Coming This Fall - Head sliced in half. # Beak No Evil - Disemboweled by a mutant clone of Emmy. # Popcorn out of Nowhere - Head bursts into pieces. # This Is It - Died inside the crash. # Purring Rain - Died from blood lose. # Sphere to Stay - Impaled and crushed by Quartz. # A Spell to Eat - Died when the restaurant burned down. # Bad Luck's Path - Shot with an arrow # Ringing Off the Cook - Blasted by a fire extinguisher. # Sweet Sweet Marshy - Has his head cracked. # Claw the Way Out - Head smashed by a soda can. # When Shipper Comes In - Head sliced by a plate. Fatty's Kills *Spike - 1 ("Cats and Hot Dogs") *The Mouse Family - 1 ("Cats and Hot Dogs") *Chef Meow - 3 ("Cats and Hot Dogs", "Outback Style", "True Hen-acity") *Creepy and Crawly - 1 ("Outback Style") *Snappy - 1 ("Ironic Chef" along with Chef Meow) *Fatty (pig) - 1 ("Two Fat Guys and a Chef") *Mole - 1 ("Dutch Oven") *Pranky - 1 ("One Scoob of Ice Cream") *Coconut - 1 ("A Spell to Eat") *Jammie - 1 ("A Spell to Eat") *Hooksy - 1 ("A Spell to Eat") *The Entertainer - 1 ("A Spell to Eat") *Trixie - 1 ("A Spell to Eat") *Spot - 1 ("Claw the Way Out" along with Dark Kittens) *Waddles - 1 ("Claw the Way Out") *Lumpy - 1 ("Shell of a Woman" along with Chef Meow) Chef Meow's Kills *Lumpy - 2 ("Can It, Will You?", "Shell of a Woman" along with Fatty) *Chips - 1 ("Can It, Will You?") *Quarantine - 1 ("Can It, Will You?") *Roaster - 1 ("Ironic Chef" along with Snappy) *Snappy - 1 ("Ironic Chef" along with Fatty) *Huggly - 1 ("Panda-cakes") *Raylene - 1 ("Heavy Tusk") *Mint Chip - 1 ("Heavy Tusk") *Mime - 1 ("Heavy Tusk") *Fatty - 3 ("Coming This Fall", "A Spell to Eat", "Ringing Off the Cook") *Sweets (BuckandChuck) - 1 ("Extra Cheese") *Cheesy - 1 ("Extra Cheese") *Maya - 1 ("A Spell to Eat") *Cascade - 1 ("A Spell to Eat") *Hokahoka - 1 ("Ringing Off the Cook") *Yuna - 1 ("Ringing Off the Cook") Trivia *Fatty's behavior is closely related to Spike's, the bulldog from Tom and Jerry, behavior. *Chef Meow seems to be based slightly off of the bald chef from Ratatouille. *Fatty has a clipped tail, something many Pit Bulls have. **Their tails are clipped because Pit Bulls tend to whip people with them. *Chef's ears were originally exposed and his hat was between them. This was changed for a more cute appearance. **His hat would've also resembled The Chef's hat, who was from Octodad 1 and 2. **Fatty also originally had a pink nose but it was changed to black. *Apparently, Fatty's ears raise when excited. Gallery Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Fat Characters Category:Season 67 Introductions